


thou art i

by bulletdart



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Kamen Rider AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletdart/pseuds/bulletdart
Summary: Hajime thinks that it probably isn’t normal, feeling most comfortable in the backseat of his own mind.Written for SASO2017 BR1: Alternate Universes





	thou art i

**Author's Note:**

> for the uninitiated, imagin are time-traveling wish-granting sand monsters that possess people (usually with malicious intent). yeah. i know.

Hajime thinks that it probably isn’t normal, feeling most comfortable in the backseat of his own mind, but the day that Junta possessed him was the first day that he truly felt whole. There’s just something that feels  _right_  to him about Junta’s mind paired with his body.  
  


\---

  
  
Hajime wakes to the sound of sand shifting. He rubs his eyes in disbelief once, twice, but the sight at the foot of his bed remains constant.  
  
The torso of some formless monster rises from the floor, rivulets of sand rushing to the ground as it shifts. It opens its mouth (or at least what Hajime  _thinks_ is its mouth) and says in the smoothest voice he’s ever heard: “I can grant you any wish you desire, for the price of your time.”  
  
Hajime is generally quiet, but he’s rarely ever speechless. His mouth flaps open and closed silently as the being shifts again, almost impatient.  
  
Most people, Hajime thinks, would have run away screaming by now, would have asked it what it meant by time, but—for some reason or another—he finds himself almost trusting this bizarre apparition.  
  
He thinks for a moment before steeling himself and looking the monster straight in its eyes (or at least what he  _thinks_  are its eyes) and says: “I want a—”  
  


\---

  
  
The presence at the back of Hajime’s mind begins to stir. He can sense a mild feeling of alarm.  _Junta?_  he thinks.  
  
Junta sighs, as much as something without lungs can sigh, and replies,  _There’s another Imagin nearby. Not a very strong one though. You could probably take it by yourself._    
  
Hajime shakes his head emphatically.  _No,_  he thinks,  _I want to be with you_.  
  
The feeling at the back of his mind changes— _Happy_ —and Junta clears his throat, as much as something with a throat can clear it.  _Should I take over your body now or later?_  
  
_Now,_ Hajime thinks ( _Always,_  he wishes he could think), as he feels the familiar sensation of retreating from his own consciousness. He feels his limbs move—not of his own will, but not against it, and feels his lips press together, before speaking with a voice not his own.  
  
“Well, then,” Junta says, “I suppose we ought to save the world again.”  
  


\---

  
  
“I want a friend.”  
  
The sand being pauses, considering the request. “Granted.”  
  
And with a flash of light, Hajime finds himself in the dining car of a train, sitting across from a man his age with wavy black hair and bright blue eyes. The man stares at his own hands, bemused, before looking up, speaking in the monster’s voice.  
  
“When we possess someone, we take the form of their dreams.”  
  
He stands and walks to the middle of the train car, testing his new body.  
  
_Possess?_  Hajime thinks, startling when his thoughts echo around the car, as if coming from speakers. The man nods. “We’re in your mind right now. You fell back asleep as soon as I possessed you.”  
  
He turns around and looks into Hajime’s eyes, searching for something. “What kind of dreams do you have,” he asks, “to make me turn out so handsome?” Hajime chokes slightly as the man laughs. “I kid. But I can only get my form from your thoughts; you have to name me.”  
Hajime looks at him, feeling something settle deep within his chest, and says without hesitation:  
  


\---

  
  
_Junta._  
  
“What is it?” Junta speaks without pausing, continuing to run through the city streets with Hajime’s legs.  
  
_Do you ever regret it? Possessing Den-O?_  
  
Junta laughs, a sound almost too melodious to come from Hajime’s throat. “I know it’s counterintuitive, going around on a motorcycle beating up my own kind, but I wouldn’t possess anyone besides you.”  
  
The sound of screams echo in the distance, growing louder as Junta shifts their course, pinpointing their location. The ground shakes suddenly, throwing them against a building.  
  
“Okay,” Junta says, “Probably not weak enough for you to beat on your own then.”  
  
Hajime smiles, as much as he can without control of his own mouth, and silently urges Junta to go onwards.  
  
He can hear reptilian screeching among the human screams as they get closer, and they spot the Imagin flapping its wings above the crowd, spewing flames from its mouth.  
  
Junta slows their pace as they approach—he’s always been hesitant to injure Hajime’s body—and takes a deep breath as buildings begin to crumble around them.  
  
“Do you trust me?”  
  
_Do you even have to ask?_  
  
Hajime feels a broad grin split across his face as Junta summons his belt, slapping it around his waist. He runs towards the Imagin as he presses the button in the center of their belt, leaping into the air as he shouts:  
  
_“Henshin!”_


End file.
